familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edwin Conway (c1610-c1674)
}} Edwin Conway, Sr. was born ca 1610 in Worcestershire, England; he married Martha Eltonhead, a daughter of Richard Eltonhead (1582-aft1670) and Ann Sutton (c1582-c1686) of Lancashire, England; and he died in Lancaster County, Virginia before 26 September 1678. Edwin first appeared in Northampton County, Virginia June 1642 and was the third clerk of the county. In his first land grant in October 1644 in Northampton county, Virginia his name is spelled Edwyn Connaway. In 1652, Edwin Conway, Sr. brought Martha Eltonhead from England to Virginia as well as a John Sutton. Edwin made a total of four trips from Virginia to England bringing others to the colony. He received vast amounts of land in Virginia, including some in Northampton, Middlesex, Lancaster, and Richmond counties. On one of the trips, which was dated 6 December 1652, Edwin was given grant for 1000 acres in Lancaster county SE side of Cortoman River in which he and Martha are named as headrights. #EDWIN CONWAY, JR. was born 11 May 1644 in Old Rappahannock County, Virginia. He died before 7 September 1698 in Richmond County, Virginia. He married first to Sarah Fleete, daughter of Col. Henry Fleete, and after Sarah died Edwin, Jr. married second to Elizabeth Thornton, daughter of Francis Thornton and Alice Stafford Savage. ##Son: COL. EDWIN CONWAY, son of Edwin Conway, Jr. married Ann Ball, daughter of Joseph Ball and Elizabeth Romney, of whom some descendants are President James Madison, Father of the Constitution and author of the Bill of Rights, President Zachary Taylor, Richard Henry Lee and Francis Lightfoot Lee, signers of the Declaration of Independence, Gen. Robert E. Lee, and some of the family of President George Washington among others. #ELTONHEAD CONWAY, was born about 1646 in Northampton County, Virginia and died 28 October 1689 in Christ Church, Middlesex County, Virginia. Eltonhead married Henry Thacker, Sr. about 1662 in Middlesex County, Virginia. Henry, Sr. died after 4 January 1673 in Middlesex County and Eltonhead married William Stanard, son of William Stanard and Elizabeth Beverly. ::President Barack Obama descends from Eltonhead and Henry Thacker, Sr.'s, daughter Martha, who married Thomas Hickman. ::Marianne Dillow descends from Eltonhead Conway and Henry Thacker, Sr. through their son, Henry Thacker, Jr. (1663-1708) who married Elizabeth Payne, daughter of John Payne, Sr. and Margaret Robinson or Margaret Jennings. Margaret's maiden name has not been established without questions on her lineage although this family was close to the Robinsons in this part of Virginia. EDWIN CONWAY, SR. NOTES Source: Correct death date of Edwin Conway, Sr. that married Martha Eltonhead. Va. Col. Abstracts, Lancaster Co., Va. p. 11.. Lancaster Court Session 14 March 1660/61. Minute Book, p. 141, Com. of Administration on the Est. of MR. EDWIN CONNOWAY, DEC'D to HENRY CORBYN. (New version added to his daughter-in-law's page then moved here: much duplication; maybe the author can sort it out without deleting any links? Material that is clearly duplicate is being deleted from this version except where it has more links.) Facts related to ancestry and descent Edwin Conway, Sr. and Martha Eltonhead are Marianne Dillow's 9th great-grandparents. Possible relationship to Viscount Edward Conway It has been stated by many that Edwin Conway, Sr. is the son of Viscount Edward Conway, 1st Viscount Conway (1564-1630) and Dorothy Tracy (1563-1612) from Warwickshire, England. There is no data to prove that lineage but speculation. By research it could be possible that Edwin, Sr. could be a nephew and of the same Conway family but not as a son of Edward Conway and Dorothy Tracy. As research continues on the parents of Edwin Conway, Sr., it should be noted that Viscount Edward Conway, Baron Ragley's coat of arms is described as "3irm5 on a bend, cottised, arg., a rose, gu., between two annulets of the field; in the sinister chief point, a cresent, or Crc^t and the bust of a Moor in profile, couped at the shoulders, per wreathed about the temples, arg. and az., and charged on the breast with a cresent, arg. Motto "fide er amore." The coat of arms of Col. Edwin Conway, son of Edwin Conway, Jr., and grandson of Edwin Conway, Sr. and Martha Eltonhead, is described as "Sable, on a bend, argent, cotised ermine, a rose, gules, between two annulets of the last, Crest, a Moor's head, side-faced, proper, banded around the temples, argent, and azure", Motto, Fide et amore which translated means By fidelity and love. Col. Edwin Conway used this coat of arms at the wedding of one of his daughters and on other documents for political reasons. Other relationships HENRY THACKER, JR. and MARTHA THACKER were brother and sister and children of ELTONHEAD CONWAY and HENRY THACKER, SR. making PRESIDENT BARACK OBAMA and Marianne, 9th cousins. "Among PRESIDENT BARACK OBAMA's Virginia forebears, MARTHA (THACKER) HICKMAN was a daughter of HENRY THACKER and ELTONHEAD CONWAY, daughter of EDWIN CONWAY (about 1610-about 1675) and his wife MARTHA ELTONHEAD another immigrant of royal descent. Edwin and Martha were also parents of EDWIN CONWAY, JR., father by ELIZABETH THORNTON of FRANCIS CONWAY, father himself by REBECCA CATLETT of ELEANOR ROSE "NELLY" CONWAY, wife of JAMES MADISON and mother of PRESIDENT JAMES MADISON, JR. "Martha Eltonhead had at least three sisters who also immigrated to Virginia; one of them, ALICE ELTONHEAD, by her second husband HENRY CORBIN, left daughters Letitia and Frances, wives respectively of RICHARD LEE of Stratford Hall and Virginia governor EDMUND JENNINGS. Of the children of these last HENRY LEE married MARY BLAND, and FRANCES JENNINGS married CHARLES GRYMES; two of their children, HENRY LEE, JR. and LUCY GRYMES, married each other (they were second cousins) and were parents of Revolutionary GENERAL HENRY "LIGHTHORSE HARRY" LEE (III), father himself by ANNE HILL CARTER, of Confederate GENERAL ROBERT EDWARD LEE. "Thus PRESIDENT OBAMA is third cousin nine times removed of PRESIDENT MADISON and fifth cousin, twice over, eight times removed, of ROBERT E. LEE." BY GARY BOYD ROBERTS. "The best royal descent for EDWARD FITZRANDOLPH is from WILLIAM the LION, King of Scotland, who died in 1214, via an illegitimate daughter, ISABEL of SCOTLAND, who married Magna Charta Surety ROBERT de ROS. The male line of the FitzRandolph/FitzRandall/ FitzRanulph/FitzRalph family is one of the very few that can be traced before the Norman conquest of 1066. "The best royal descent of MARTHA ELTONHEAD CONWAY is almost certainly from EDWARD I, King of England (died 1307) through the BOHUN, FITZALAN, GOUSHILL, STANLEY, SAVAGE, BOLD, GERARD, and ELTONHEAD families of medieval and early modern England." By GARY BOYD ROBERTS. Updated: March 24, 2009 Worldteam ID 9267980 marlowest155@frontier.com Pedigree Siblings Famous descendants *Barack Obama (1961) *Brad Pitt (1963) References Gallery See also External links Contributors Marianne Dillow Worldteam ID 9267980 Category:Upgraded from info page